


Prom and Pregnancy

by MissC3PO, Space_Galaxy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AAAA, Bully fails, Gay Sex, Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, M/M, Miss Kim is just a name oof, Mpreg, Original Character - Freeform, RICK IS MR SANCHEZ (the principal), The Little Freshman, Ugh, bradley stoner is my bully character XD, fite me, hhhh, i had help writing this, lots of mpreg, thicc males, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Galaxy/pseuds/Space_Galaxy
Summary: Galaxy: hey hope u like this :) we appreciate you reading this!Miss: Hey, Its meh, MissC3PO. lalalala.





	1. Check the box if u like me or don't bother to cry....

Gary was walking down the hallway, his senior year of high school when he noticed his crush, Jerry at his locker, struggling with his books.Jerry being one of the not-so-popular kids in the school he actually was cute to him. Gary shakes his head as if that would clear the red rose colored blush from his cheeks and walk over to Jerry.”Hey you! How has you been?” He stares at the lightly blushing man before bursting into tears.”J-jerry!! Oh my god whatever is the matter??”

Jerry walk up to Gary and holds his face. “Seriously, what’s wrong?” Gary always worries about people, even if he doesn't know them all too well. “Fucking….damn Bradley….he’s always gotta bully me….” Gary hugs Jerry tightly. “There there….” Gary kisses Jerry’s cheek which surprises them both. They look into each others eyes and smile. “Do you maybe wanna catch a movie later….i really….don't have a date to the prom….” Jerry says. “Well why not just go with me then silly!” Gary smiles as he ruffles Jerry's curls. “Maybe after prom i’ll give you a….special surprise….” Gary whispers into Jerry’s ear.

Well, Jerry thought, I have never gone to prom before. ‘Maybe I should take a chance’ Jerry thought for a quick moment. “Well, I’ll go with you Gary!” Jerry said happily, smiling ear to ear. Gary smiles back, and the two blushed as they noticed a few jocks looking at them. Gary rolls his eyes. “Got a problem?” “Yeah i do” The biggest jock , Bradley, who finished bullying some little freshman for her lunch money, walked over to where the other jocks and the gays were standing. “Well well well if it isn't Gay and Gayer. Though you might have learned a lesson Jerry when i said who gives you the fucking permission to be with the most popular guy in school, you little twit--or should i say you little twig because honestly look at you--i don't even know why you tried out for any sports because you don't have the body--or the GUTS for it.” He lightly pushes Gary outta the way and picks up Jerry by his shirt collar. “You are the most PATHETIC, UGLY, ASS FUCKER I HAVE EVER SEEN--” He drops Jerry making him fall to the ground “--and to top all this insult off you should just go fucking kill yourself….and furthermore----” Suddenly a booming voice crashes through the hallway. “Mr Stoner. What are you doing?” Jerry and Gary looked over to the voice and gasped. Out all people, The person to catch Bradley Stoner in an act of being a douche was, of course, the principal, Mr Sanchez. “So help me Bradley, were you pulling students again.” Bradley looked ascared. “N-no Mr. Sanchez of course not, right everyone?” No one said anything until the freshman that was mentioned earlier stood up nice and tall and spoke her mind. “Mister Sanchez, that total bullshit” She paused “Dick head Bradley did pick up Jerry, and also I won't be able to eat anything ‘cause he stole my fucking lunch money! You gotta do something!” Mr Sanchez gives Bradley his famous “I’m so fucking angry with you god fucking damn it” stare. “YOU..GIVE THAT GIRL HER LUNCH MONEY THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OR SO HELP ME I'LL SEND YOU TO THE FUCKING BLENDER DIMENSION YOU HEAR ME?!?!??!?!” Bradley cowards like a scared fucking baby, gives the proud freshman her money back,then rushes out the door--barely to be seen or heard from again….


	2. Prom Night....Oh god pls get it right....

The lights were flashing, music blaring all around the school. Boys and girls, dresses stain with beer and eyes red with weed. Boys picking drunken fights in corners, and girls passed out on the floor, guys looking hungrily at them. ‘Well, that's normal high school’ Jerry thought, fiddling with his tie. He watched as a girl threw up all over her fancy dress while dancing to a hot dubstep (Jerry never liked dubstep, he was more of an oldies rock guy). Jerry scanned the crowds for his friend, his soon to be lover. And then as if time had slowed down there he was, walking across the gym floor (where the prom was being held cause let's be honest it's a big ass gym) He was wearing a nice striped darkish blue tux, and his tie had little moons on it. It was cute and sexy at the same time. Jerry walked over to him, trying to not trip over the drunken losers and the puddles of puke and drinks. They meet in the middle of the gym already blushing red just like some of the lights that shone down on the floor and walls. They looked at each other, drinking up every part of them. Jerry thought Gary looked, handsome. Meanwhile, Gary was trying not to bust a nut, looking at Jerry, with his messy tux, cute smile and messy brown curls. “Hey, Jerry, wanna go somewhere, personal?” Gary asked, looking at Jerry. Jerry shook with excitement, and squeaked out a “Yes” flushing a bit redder because his voice was so high. Gary takes Jerry’s hand and leads him to the one clean spot in the entire gym. That's when things get hot. Passionate kisses trail down Jerry’s body and he doesn't feel his pants being unbuttoned…. It was a hot time, a really hot time. Gary and Jerry soon found themselves lying on the hard gym ground, panting and half dressed. Both of their tux’s where wrinkled and damp, both boys being covered by sweat. “Well, that was fun!” Gary said happily, smiling at Jerry. “Yes, that was really fun!” Jerry said, smiling and blushing. Jerry then had a random thought floating threw his head. “Umm, Gary, did you use… protection?” Jerry asked, looking at his lover. “Protection….Ah I don’t think that is necessary ha ha….”


	3. Oh Baby........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star--wow third chapter already  
> CRITIQUE US <3 <3  
> and if u have a suggestion we would be glad to hear!!!!  
> anything to add MissC3PO??
> 
> MissC3PO: WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!!! *wearing Rick Hat* Read My Story "What The Hell Morty!" as well!!!

One month Later….  
Jerry was waking up on a Saturday morning and was beginning his morning routine. Take a shower, get dressed (on a weekend? No need to be fucking fancy who's your house guest the fucking president?!) eat breakfast then just be fucking lazy the rest of the day. But as Jerry got outta the shower and was getting dressed into his lazy clothes (heh) he noticed he was getting a bit pudgy so he decided to take a pregnancy test….its….its positive…. Jerry stood up from the chair he was sitting in, but only to collapse on the floor on shock. He was pregnant?! ‘Wow’ Jerry thought, shocked and scared. ‘What would Gary think??!!’ Jerry walked over to his closet and grabbed the baggiest shirt he could, because it would be a disaster for anyone to find out about his pregnancy at school, besides Gary of course. But how would he tell him? Would Gary leave him if he didn't want to raise the child-or worst, tell everyone-or even worst FORCE him to abort the child?! He puts on the shirt already seeing it being a little small and that's when his IPhone starts ringing. The caller ID said Gary “Bae” and Jerry’s heart started thumping like crazy. Sweat poured down his face but he used the neck of the tee to wipe it up, then catches his breath real quick, before he answers the call. “H-hello?” “Hi Baby! Oh, goodness did u wake you?” Jerry cringed at the word baby but just tried to keep things as normal as possible. He knew he could keep it a secret for now but when he just could keep lying anymore….oh geez he didn't even want to think about it….His plan so far was to just say he must be snacking too much…. “Hey, Babe you look a little, rounder, you know…” Jerry gulped then just said what he had planned, and Gary didn't give it a second thought. They talked for a little while longer then Gary invited Jerry to brunch and Jerry accepted to not give Gary any suspicion....“Bye Cutie see you later!!” Jerry hangs up and walks-carefully- out the door, and into his small junky car, and started driving to Jerry and Gary's favorite coffee shop--Starbucks-. Jerry took some time parking, and then saw Gary standing in front of the building.His blue Prius nearby “Wow, babe, you don’t look so good, are you OK? You put on some weight....” Jerry’s face flushes red and he stammers. “Y-yeah i'm fine but like i said i gotta quit snacking in class ha ha ha….” He laughs nervously.They enter the coffee shop and order. While waiting for their drink we hear a familiar voice….Sounds like that little freshman from the other chapter! They two gays turn their heads to see little freshman, grabbing a coffee from the counter. She sits down behind the two and opens up a chromebook. As she's working on her latest story “What the Hell Morty….?” another, not-so-nice being enters the warm cinnamon scented shop. His rancid smells ruined Jerry’s appetite, not like he really had one because of his small amount of morning sickness--which as the months go by gets more frequent....“Hey dumbasses, Starbucks is for girls and reddit writers!” Bradley said, leaning over Jerry’s shoulder. “Whats a couple of pussies like you doing here” Jerry swallowed bile rising in his throat, and leaned closer to Gary. Just then, the little freshman girl lept over the booth and bought the chromebook down on the bullies head.Soon Bradley was leaping and limping out the door, trying to jump on to his motorcycle, with a hurt dick. The little freshman lept over to Jerry, and asked “Hey, are you ok sir?” “i guess! Thanks kid!”The little Freshman girl hopped off, and sat at a booth, sipping her drink and typing away like a hurricane. Now centering back on our two beloved gays we notice that Gary is still concerned about Jerry putting on weight…. “Hey, Jerry, are you sure you are ok? You are pale, and You seem to have a huge weight gain…” Gary said, eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously. Jerry started sweating. “Y-yeah everything's fine… ha ha ha….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We dont know how many chapters this will be  
> but  
> they will have the baby before its over i promise :')


	4. YOUR GOING TOO FAST FOR ME TO HANDLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy--FUCK WE NEED COMMENTS WE NEED FEEDBACK WE NEED KUDOS BUT WE DONT FUCKING HAVE ANY
> 
> COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> GAWD WE NEED HELP
> 
> MissC3PO-- I'm a cat. Meow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE WILL EDIT THIS SORRY IF THIS IS SO SHORT WE WILL ADD MORE TO CHP 4

Month number : 4  
Gary’s suspicion level 60% (aka he's close to the answer but is still missing some big pieces)

Jerry woke up panting and looked around. It was dark about 12:36 am and Gary had spent the night and was lightly snoring on the other side of his bed. Jerry stood up, and walked over to an open window. Jerry breathed in the fresh air, letting it fill his lungs and refresh him. He found himself looking out into the bustling city at night. There was people walking dogs, men smoking cigars, and neon signs glowed brightly. Jerry sighed. He felt a fluttering sensation in his belly, and he leapt up in surprise. He tripped over some clothes and fell on top of the bed, right on Gary. “oOf” Gary’s eyes popped open as his lover fell on him. He yipped in surprise, and jolted up. “O-oh it's just you jerry….what are you doing up so late?? Are you okay??” Jerry nods “Y-yeah im fine..just a bit restless i guess..” Jerry sighed to himself and settled back into the bed. Gary just went into the bathroom, closed the door and did his business. When he was washing his hands he noticed something in the bottom of the trashcan--like it was meant to be hidden! Gary pulls out the box-and it was the pregnancy test the authors (probs two teenage girls bored outta their mind in school ughh) mentioned Jerry using in chapter 3. Gary was shocked….was….Jerry….Gary couldn’t imagine that. Could Jerry be?! Oh god oh geez….Gary just needed more proof that's all. He buried the box back in the trash and went back to bed. “Hey what took so long my cuddly hamster?” Gary gulped. “N-nothing my Jer-Bear!” Jerry noticed the slight wavering in Gary’s voice, and just sighed. “Come to bed my sweet..” They cuddle as they fall into a deep sleep….  
Jerry curled up around Gary, trying to keep warm. The room was cold, due to winter coming extremely fast. Jerry shivered and curled up more, trying to stay warm. But Gary’s small frame did not help shield the cold. Jerry turned on his back, and tried covering himself with the small comforter. He shivers but then stops when he feels something. Our dear old baby is kicking, finally. Jerry places his hands on his swollen midsection and tries not to cry. Why may you ask? Well firstly because he was already enough of a wuss, he didn't need this added to the list. I mean, crys over a baby kicking, how fucking pathetic. And secondly he didn't want to wake Gary whose cute face was outlined by the moonlight shining from his window. He lightly whimpers but that just does it. “Jerry….oh god what now….*yawns*” Jerry panics. “OH god i'm sorry i-i didn't mean to wake you!! J-just go back to sleep okay?!” Jerry quickly gets under the covers and faces the wall before, after a bit, falling fast asleep….


	5. Why you gotta be so ruuuuude??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star--ugh this is not good
> 
> MissC3PO--This is rich... a preggo saving a preggo!   
> Did you know you can stop a nosebleed with a tampon?

Umm how to start… School was awful. The halls where packs, people screaming and stuffing each other into lockers. Jerry was walking to lunch feeling the squirms of the kid inside of him when he heard the worst thing possible (well second worst. The worst possible thing was to hear something bad happen to his bae….) Anyways lets all take a fuckng wild guess shall we?

*We’ll give you a moment*

*Cant guess?*

“Look guys it's the new beachball! Oh wait its pipsqueak here” Bradley's crowd erupts in laughter. Jerry wished Principal Sanchez was here, but he had heard rumors of him being taken by aliens or something. But his thoughts were interrupted by Bradley picking him up and slamming his back against the wall. “No wait that it's the new pig of the school!!” More laughter as Jerry’s face turns redder and redder. “Look at the at pathetic loser! Hey where your gay boyfriend you're always clinging too eh?” Some other jock from the crowd said. The bell rang and kids went to class. Lucky for Bradley, Unlucky for Jerry, they both had off this period so more torture for Jerry…. Bradley knew a room in the building that was open and empty-the closet in the senior lounge. Bradley dragged Jerry by his shirt collar (literally) to there while Jerry prayed that something would happen to stop this. But miracles don't always come at the time they are needed. Bradley dragged Jerry into the closet, and shut the door. He turned on a light, and Jerry looked around. There were two others in there, standing around him. More of Bradley’s goons, he could tell. Bradley poked Jerry’s mid-section and laughed. Jerry shied away, trying to curl up in a ball and disappear. He panics, thinking what they might do to him…. Bradley then picked Jerry up, and them hung him on a hook. Jerry tried breathing, but It was hard to… The two goons then handcuffed his hands behind his back. Bradley slaps Jerry’s in the face leaving a sharp, purple bruise on his right cheek. Jerry violently is thrown back, off the hook. He falls to the ground, unable to catch himself. Luckily he landed on his side, not on his belly, so the child was unharmed. Jerry slowly gets up blood starts pouring from his mouth. Just then, a loud banging noise rattled the room, and the door flew open. “Where is my boyfriend!!!??” A voice screamed, and Jerry looked up. It was Gary, holding a broom like a sword or lightsaber or something. Gary wacks the two unnamed goons on the heads knocking them out. Gary then Faced Bradley, wielding the broom. Bradley stood in front of Gary, wielding his fists. It looked like the fight of the century…. “Bradley?! Gary?! What are you doing?!” A voice said, looking at the two boys. Gary turned around, and saw Mr. Sanchez. It was like he was back from the dead. He held a small pistol, aimed for Bradley’s head. “Bradley, Get out, and If I catch you like this one more time…” Mr. Sanchez shot at a bucket, but the bucket then was covered in ice. Bradley shied away, and ran out of the closet…..Why do we keep bringing him back? Well….we can't really answer that i'm sorry….NOT. Mr. Sanchez then looked at Jerry, and then walked over to him. “Are you ok Mr. Smith?” Mr. Sanchez asked, helping Jerry out of the hand cuffs. Soon Jerry found himself being lead to the office of Mr. Sanchez, for a chat about the “problems” “So i've been hearing that he’s been giving you some….trouble lately….” Jerry gulps and just lets Gary explain everything….that's when Jerry hit rock bottom. He burst into tears and confined to telling Gary everything….about his pregancy, about his depression, the cuts on his arm….even if it was right in front of the principal. And Gary was okay….mad because Jerry has waited this long, but still he was happy to see Jerry open up to him, that he could trust him to do that sorta thing. In fact it even made their relationship stronger….


	6. Hit Me BABY One More TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy- GAWD DO WE EVEN DO THIS ANYMORE
> 
> MissC3PO-- I do! I just have finals and Sisters and vore hentai!  
> AND MERRY CHRISTMAS NIG NOGS!!!

(so far will edit)

Mr. Sanchez looked at the two boys, talking and crying. He stood up, then walked over(more like waddled over bc he is eight months, with twins even, lol ) the the boys. “Boys, what is going on exactly?” He asked, looking at Jerry. “I’m… pregnant…” Jerry said, crying on Gary’s shoulder. “Well big surprise,” Mr. Sanchez said sarcastically, “I am too.” he pats his eight month old belly. “Stand up son and let me get a good look at ya.” Jerry stands up, cradling his four month old belly. Mr. Sanchez looked at it, then started laughing. “Oh wow… you are not that big, why are you crying over it?!” Mr. Sanchez sat on a sofa, wiping his forehead. “Oh, wubba lubba dub dub…”


	7. First things first..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know 6 is short and this chapter will be.sorta short
> 
> MissC3PO you.can edit/add to this chapter., then talk to me.about what u want for chapter 8

"Mr Sanchez...oh god what's wrong?!" Jerry said, worrying. The principal just laughed and sighed, getting up slowly. "Nothing wrong, I just...I mean look at me! I'm a bit in pain my boy." Rick pats his stomach , while jerry and Gary sigh of relief.

"Well its noon , do i think you both need to get back to class...now go on!" Jerry and Gary clear out of the principals office and rush(as quickly as jerry could) to their 12pm class. (Ugh math) Lucky they got in before the late bell, as they sat down while the teacher started explaining algebra (I hate algebra ~Galaxy 2018) to the group of students, who , could personally care less. Gary started to fell asleep, while jerry was trying not to make too much noise, for he was whincing at the kicks from the baby inside him.

After what seemed like forever the bell rang , and it was time for lunch. The whole class sighed of relief and filed out.Jerry went into the lunch line, as well as Gary, both trying to avoid Bradley or his goons. They were paying for their meals when an announcement came over the loudspeaker, stating that their will be a assembly 8th period and that ALL students must attend.Gary didn't think much of it, probably just another stuiped fundraiser to sell candles or magazines or something Like that.Jerry though, was panicking. There's no way he can fit in one of those chairs anymore.The pregnancy didn't affect just his stomach, his hips and thighs have gotten a bit wider as well as his butt a bit rounder.Gary noticed Jerry have a panic attack and tryed to comfort him.But Jerry could see Bradley and his goons from across the cafeteria laughing, mocking ,and mimicking Jerry.Sadly Principal Sanchez wasn't in the room, for he had fallen asleep in his office shortly after the boys left. (The assembly is in the next chap!)


	8. The assembly and sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you 
> 
> YES YOU  
> YOU READING THIS 
> 
> if u made it this far, thank u!
> 
>  
> 
> We would love to hear ideas from ya!!
> 
> Hey! Its Missy Threeps!  
> We're working on this slowely, but keep it alive plz. Share and care!
> 
> And Check out Star and I's fic What the Hell Morty, and Choices, a star wars mpreg( lol pregger Threepio)
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!! (Smooches everyone and Star)
> 
> Pls comment below on ideas for another chapter, and we may just write it :) (most likely yes we will)

As the students files into the auditorium, the assistant principal, Miss Kim tapped on the microphone, trying to get everybody's attention but failing to do so. She waved and finally yelled into the mic, "STUDENTS!! pay a fucking attention!" everyone went silent.  
"We have an announcement." Miss Kim said, half sure smile on her face, "Its important if you listen up..."  
She cleared her throat and started her speech.

"So, I recently heard from the principle that there was a serious case of bullying at the school that THREATEN a students life. Now I will keep the identity of those involved private, but I need everyone to know that we take bullying very seriously at this school!" While Miss Kim droned on and on into the mic about the schools policy on bullying, people were on their phones, smoking pot, or making out with their significant other. Jerry moved around uncomfortably in the auditorium chair, which had arm rest on it, so it hugged his preggo body nicely. Gary could see this was making Jerry very upset. He puts a hand on Jerry's firm shoulder and whispers in his ear. "Come on lets sneak out, this speech is all the same bullshit anyway"

They sneak out and are walking around the school, when Mr Sanchez catches them. "Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the school, in that whole Anti Bullying speech thing that my assistant is a screaming about?" Gary and Jerry freeze. Where they about to get in trouble? Mr Sanchez sighs. "Boys, I get it, it's boring, but its kinda a requirement." Jerry pleaded "don't make us go back in there! Bradley and his goons, Travis and Rocky were stalking us! If we didn't get out of there, they certainly would have gotten us! Please I'm begging you don't send us back there" He started to tear up, Gary wrapping his arm around Jerry's shoulder. Mr Sanchez groaned. "Fine but you two are staying with me for the rest of the day, even though there are only like 3 period left over. Now come on, lets go to m office."

The three of them shuffle down to his office and Mr Sanchez locks the door behind him. 'I swear to god, Bradley and those fucks are really getting on my nerves...' he thought as he walked over to where the other two sat. "Could I interest either of you in a drink or a snack?" Mr Sanchez said, as he opened the mini fridge in kept in his office, which was stocked to the brim. Jerry drooled, because he forgot to eat lunch because he was being tortured by Bradley. Gary sighed and looked away, causing Jerry to snap out of his day dream of eating and look over at Gary. "Is something wrong babe?" Gary looked back and smiled. "Of course...." But Jerry could tell that something was wrong. "Gary....please tell me...." Gary burst into tears and, while Mr Sanchez made up a snack plate for the three of them, he told Jerry that he was so stressed ever since he broke up with his ex that he hasn't been eating that much. Jerry gasped and held Gary close to him. "Let me help you....i'll never hurt you like that...." Just then Mr Sanchez set the snack plate down. "Here....to start with, I'll get the drinks.." Jerry grabbed one of the small sandwiches that was on the plate, and held it up to Gary's mouth. Gary turned his head to the side and Jerry sighed. "Gary please eat something, I'm very worried!!" Gary could see the hurt that was on Jerry's face so he took a bite of the sandwich. Then another and another untill the sandwich was all gone. Jerry picked up another and Gary ate that one a little quicker than the first.

Soon all 12 sandwiches that were once on the plate were gone and Gary was tired from that meal and he fell asleep on Jerry's shoulder. Jerry kissed the top of Gary's forehead, and smiled. Sure Gary was cute, gorgeous even, but Jerry thinks Gary might be a little cuter if he added just a few pounds. A dark red blush soon emerged on Jerry's face as he too fell asleep. Mr Sanchez walked over and looked over at the two sleeping gay boys. He sets the drinks down then goes and naps in his own chair.


	9. Fuck the bus ill uBER home

The sound of a ringing bell woke Jerry up. Oh shit....The end of school!!They had to get outside before the bus leaves!! Jerry shop is Gary but he couldn't wake up fully for he was still tired from the big snack he had. "Sweetie wake up we are gonna miss the bus, come on!!" Gary smacks Jerry's arm and they bicker for a few more minutes, but by then the bus was gone. Jerry sighed and pulled out his phone. "Guess we'll uBER home since we missed the bus, hopefully then come to the scho-ow!" Jerry winced as the baby moved around in his stomach. He rubbed his 4 1/2 month preggo belly as he typed in his phone.

"Well I ordered us an uBER so it should be here soon, the driver is 10 minutes away. Come on sleepy head..." Jerry kissed the side of Gary's cheek which made him smile. "Alrighty lets go, but lets be quiet, Mr Sanchez is still sleeping". They quietly walk out of his office and out the front door of the school. But before you could say "I'm Mr meekseeks ,look at me!!" Guess who was at the school? And no it wasn't Bradley this time....it was Jerry's mom, who firstly didn't know he was gay and secondly didn't know he was pregnant...Oof...

"Hi honey! I decided to surprise you and pick you up from school!!" Jerry gulped. Crap. She wasn't supposed to find out, not like this anyhow. "Oh and whose this?" Jerrys mom said, mentioning to Gary. Before Gary could say anything, Jerry blurted out. "He's just a friend mom!!" "Oh okay, well lets get you home sweetie, you must be tired from school." As jerry was getting into his mother's car, he glanced at Gary who was rubbing his arm and looking at the ground, possibly trying not to cry....Did....did Jerry really mean it? Were they just friends? Did their relationship not matter? Jerry decided to text him later...apologizing for saying that...hopefully Gary could forgive him...

LATER:

4:30pm

Jerry: sweetie,I'm home now..

Jerry: babe?

Jerry: I'm sorry for what I said...she just doesn't know!! And she doesn't know I'm pregnant either!! She can't know either!!

Jerry: I'm really sorry....please text back if u can...

8:30 pm

Gary: what do you want Jerry??

Jerry: oh thank god your ok!!

Gary: what do u want

Jerry: I'm really sorry for what I said, babe!!

Gary: you didn't seem sorry when you said it...

Gary: you really hurt me Jerry

Gary: I thought I meant more to you than that..

Gary: but I guess not

Jerry: babe why would you say something like that?!

Jerry: Gary??

8:40pm

Jerry: Gary?? Oh god don't be dead!!

10:30pm

Gary: why the fuck would i be dead...?!

Jerry: Idk...

Jerry: look Gary, I'm sorry, truth is, you mean the world to me, and I'm so lucky to have you in my life, I love seeing you everyday, and you smile brings so much joy into my life...j just..words can't describe how I feel about you...I love you Gary....never forget that..... <3

Gary : baby....

Jerry: can u ever forgive me?

Gary -typing-

10:40pm

Gary: yes, but under ONE condition

Jerry: anything...anything for you babe

Gary: you have to tell your mom your gay....you don't need to tell her about the baby..yet...bc trust me Idk how I would tell my 'rents that I was prego...but at least tell her your gay.....for me?

Jerry: -typing-

10:55pm

Jerry: fine......I'll tell her tomorrow...before I go to school

Gary: good.

Gary: and jerry?

Jerry: yes?

Gary: don't ever do that again

Jerry: I won't baby...I promise...

Gary: ok.

Gary: I love you <3

Jerry: I love you too <3

Gary: good night jer-bear

Jerry: good night :)


	10. "Can I get coffee without ice in it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy--hey guys do i forgot to mention in chapter 9 that Jerry is now almost 6 months preggo but I mentioned it here so no worries?  
> 10/27/18 the title changed! Its quoted bc this is literally what some kid said in the lunch line, and then he just started to talk to me out of the blue
> 
> GOD IM SOCIALLY AKWARD
> 
> And ignore the spelling errors from chap 9 I wrote that when I was half asleep  
> Miss u can add to the description if u want <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoy!!

6:30 am The next morning (obvi) Jerry wakes up to the smell of toasted bagels and the faint smell of freshly squeezed orange juice. He gets dressed and slowly makes his way downstairs. His dad had left for work, and he wanted to talk to him mom about something, but she left a note on the table, indicating that she wasn't there.

_"hi sweetie, I had to run into work early, ill see you later, be careful at school! Xoxo mom"_

Jerry thought it was kinda of embarrassing whenever his mom put the "xoxo" but he hasn't told her to stop yet. Anyways as jerry was eating his breakfast, his phone rang, and it was Gary. He answered and immediately Gary asked if he told him mom. Jerry sadly said no and showed Gary the note. Gary giggled at the xoxo, which made Jerry blush. "Well....I hope ur not mad....since I couldn't tell her and all....." Jerry said, as he leaned onto his palm. Gary was a little upset but he wasn't going to make Jerry feel worse. "Its cool baby, you could tell her later!" Jerry nodded. "Hey by the way Jerry, did you see the news?" Jerry shook his head no, and turned on the t.v. that was in the living room. The news came on, indicating that a snow storm warning was currently in place. Jerry shivered a little, because he remembered it has been very cold this past week.....too cold for autumn.

 

"Do you think school might be cancelled, Gary?" Gary shrugged. "Not sure, but all I know is that we have a two hour delay this morning, for some odd reason.... I don't know why... Anyways why don't I swing by and pick you up?" Jerry looked at himself, then he said "sure, just give me some time to get dressed ok?" Gary nodded and grabbed his car keys, but not before saying goodbye and ending the call. He got in his car and started down the road to Jerry's, while our preggo boy had to finish eating and get dressed. 

 

It was kinda hard to believe that he was almost 6 months pregnant. It seems like yesterday he was dancing around the gym with Gary, and now he's carrying Gary's baby. As Jerry struggles into his pants, Gary pulls into Jerry's driveway and texted him that Ye was there. Jerry finally got into his clothes,plus a jacket, locked up the house, and joined Gary in the car.

 

"So do you want to grab some coffee?" Jerry was stop pretty tired so he nodded. "But lets go through the drive thru this time, I don't really want to run into Bradley again...*yawns* I don't have the energy to deal with him today...." Gary could see Jerry was tired, plus he hasn't been getting much sleep lately. As they were driving down the road, Gary's worries were increasing. "Um, babe how much sleep have you gotten this week?" Jerry shrugged. "I don't know....maybe like 3 or 4 hours? I haven't kept track" (It is a Friday, by the way) "Jerry that's not good for your health!!" Jerry glanced over at Gary. "Yeah well, you try sleeping with a kid moving around inside you!" 

"Jerry, don't you think I fell bad that I got you pregnant?? Don't you think I don't sleep at night because of this?? I feel terrible about it....like....like I..." Oh no, he couldn't say it...he was ready to burst into tears. As Jerry looked over at Gary he could see tears rolling down his face. "L-like you what....." Gary sniffed. "Life I ruined you life......." Jerry was shocked, hurt, upset, he couldn't believe Gary would think that. As Gary pulled into the drive thru, Jerry reached over and hugged him, almost afraid that if he let go, he would break.... "Care bear, you didn't ruin my life.....I....I should have told you this but...I really do want our baby....and...and no matter what I'll love this child to the ends of the Earth...just like I love u....." Gary sniffed and was about to hug Jerry tighter when, somebody behind them honked their horn. Gary gripped the steering wheel and proceeded forward, ordered two coffees and two muffins, picked up the food, then headed to the school.

 

They pulled up to a student parking spot, and figured they would just stay here because school started soon, ugh. Sure enough 10 minutes later the bell rang, causing students,teachers, and faculty to begin to fill up the building. They two got out of Gary's car, locked it and started to head in. Jerry placed his hand around Gary's as they walked in the double doors. "I don't care what they'll say, I'll love you anyway..." Gary blushes, because well, it was sweet. Anyways they both noticed everybody was a little gossipy today, and that's because their was a rumor that 3 students were in major trouble. One got arrested, one got suspended, and one got major detention. Jerry asked our little freshman (from previous chapters ;') yes I love her to much to just abandon her...when we make a name for her I'll add it to the tags) what was up.

 

"Oh its just Bradley and his goons again...Travis, got arrested for having weed in his locker, Rocky got suspended for 1 week have a pocket knife, and Bradley's in detention again for hitting a kid..." Jerry looked at Gary, and Gary could see he was a bit worried. Steven and Joseph weren't that bad, but why did Bradley always get a shitty punishment.....U G H H So after finding out this info, the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to first period. Everybody scattered to their classes and begun their work. About halfway through the day, while Jerry was in physics, and Gary was in forensics( I actually took this class my junior year -Galaxy), the period they don't get to see each other, they both got a call made to their classrooms, saying they needed to go to the principals office, right away! As they met halfway through their walk, they pondered over the idea of why they were being called down. They both never really got into trouble and they both had really good grades (not honor roll grades but Yknow A's and a few B's here and there). As they got to Mr. Sanchez's office, they each took s deep breath, and pushed open the door, but Mr. Sanchez was no where to be see---.

 

"Ah there they are, my buddies, *hic*" Gary and Jerry share a look, realizing that their principal was once again, drunk as hell. "I need your help, both of you!! We gotta go get something for-for us, because you and me Jerry, we're pregnant, and whatever. And don't worry about your classes I told your teachers you would he out the rest of the day....come on lets go!!" Mr Sanchez drunkingly waddles over and takes his small portal gun and shoots it into the wall. He then takes Gary and Jerry by the arms and drags them in to the portal, which disappears behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW LONG ASS CHAPTER HAHAHA
> 
> If you've been reading this long, thank u!!
> 
> If you just started reading, thank u too!!
> 
> Kudos, comment, give suggestions or ideas
> 
> (I might be starting oneshots chapters, if I get a few ideas, but please keep on the subject of Gary x jerry high school au mpreg etc)
> 
> ~Galaxy 
> 
> P.s. I love u bff @missc3po


	11. Plain Food and Fancy Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IT'S MISSC3PO
> 
> Hi Star you is awesome!
> 
> Title Change 8/1/2019: MissC3PO: I just finished watching all the episodes of "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared" and I thought the "plain foods" "Fancy-show off foods" where funny, and how there are "plain food" people and "fancy" people.
> 
> lol I get deep about everything
> 
> and I like horror. 
> 
> LOVE YOU STAR!!!! ❤❤❤❤  
>  
> 
> Star~Aww thanks miss!! Ur awesome too!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys hope u enjoy chapter 11!!

A few days after adventure

(Sanchez took them to an alternative universe where doggies are all there is)

There was something that was different about Jerry and Gary's school. As the couple approached the school, they expected to be greeted by the normal smokers at the door and the drunks in the school gardens. But none of them where there. The school was more lit up than normal on that rainy day. Gary and Jerry rushed into the school, wondering what was happening. They were greeted by a large crowd of students, standing around at their lockers, couches, and benches, not going to their classes. Not even the teachers were in their classrooms. They were loitering around alongside the students.

Jerry and Gary walked around, trying to find a familiar face. Jerry was nervous, wondering what was going around. He could tell none of this was about him and Gary, and he was fine with that. But something was wrong. Jerry noticed that Gary's face lit up, and he looks at what Gary was looking at.

It was the little freshman, running to them while dragging her seven-month-pregnant boyfriend with her. 

"Jerry! Gary!" She said, hugging them with a huge smile, "guess what happened!". Her boyfriend rolled his eyes as he placed a hand on his swollen-with-babies belly.

"Well, we would like to know something..." Gary said, smiling at Her. She smiled back happily, and burst out:

"Mister Sanchez is in labor!"

 

 

Jerry and Gary's jaws dropped.

"Wait... wha?!?" They both said in unison.

"I guess after your adventure yesterday," The little freshman's boyfriend said with a bored tone of voice, "that he had accidentally induced his own labor." 

"Wait... so it's our fault?" Jerry said, stepping in front of the little freshman's boyfriend.

"Sure... I guess." 

"Oi... if I weren't pregnant and if you weren't pregnant, I would smack you," Jerry said, balling up his fists.

Both Gary and the little freshman looked at each other and knew what was going on. Both of their lovers were being overly sensitive and hormone driven. 

"Um... its no ones fault..." The little freshman said, stepping between the two boys.

"Yah. she's right. he was already gonna pop." Gary said, looking at Jerry and the little freshman's boyfriend with a disappointed face.

"Alight Goldie..." the little freshman's boyfriend said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry Jerry. None of this is your fault." He said, looking up at Jerry.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have threatened you." He said with a smile. The two preggie boys hugged each other and smiled. 

"Hey! what if we got pie!" The little freshman said, pulling out her little phone (which had a chibi little Star Wars C-3PO case), "I know a good shop where we can go today. Their pie is the greatest!" 

"What about school?" Gary asked, confused.

"None of the teachers really care today," the little freshman's boyfriend said, "no one's going to the classes, including the teachers."

"Well, I don't wanna go home, my little sister has a bunch of friends over," The little freshman said, "let's get pie!" 

"I agree." Gary said, patting his growling stomach, "You wanna come, Jerry?" 

"Hell yah!" Jerry said, thinking of yummy gooey apple pie on this cold day.

"Yay! I can cuddle Brownie, write fan fiction AND eat pie!" The little freshman said with a spunky attitude. 

"Whos Brownie?"Jerry asked.

"Oh, its what I call my hooman." The little freshman said, hugging her boyfriend.

"Ohhhhh"

"Wait, what about Mr. Sanchez?" Jerry asked, a bit concerned about their friend.

"Oh! I'll add you to the text chain about it. He's texting updates and stuff." The little freshman said with a smile as she pulled her phone out from her bra and added Jerry and Gary to the text chain.

"Now," The little freshman's boyfriend said with a smile, "Lets get some pie."

 


	12. Do They Make Gluten Free, Dairy Free, Soy-free, Vegan Milkshakes? If They Do Then Ok! I'll Take One. It does sound supper delicious and yummy and stuff, but is it healthy? It better not have a whole bunch of sugar or anything, I'm on a very strict diet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MissC3PO: I wanted to get a little more in depth on The Little Freshman and her boyfriend (Who's based on my bf IRL) ((Well, the lil' freshman is me tbh XD))
> 
> SpaceGalaxy: I'm probs changing my name soon....anyways feel free to leave a kudos and keep a look out on an upcoming chapter all about rick..I mean Mr Sanchez ;) .....and his labor....love you all....love u miss <3 <3
> 
> MissC3PO: Awwwww I love you too Star ❤ (you don't mind if I call you Star?) FOLLOW US ON DEVIANTART!!! https://www.deviantart.com/missc3po  
> https://www.deviantart.com/st4r-queen
> 
> Space: aaaaa ofc u can call me star <3 love u in adding some more now!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: NEGATIVE BODY IMAGES AND EATING DISORDERS IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> AND MPREG (duh)

"Gotta have High High Hopes for a-livin', shootin' for the stars but I couldn't make a-killin'. I would always be that one-ina-mill'n. Gotta have High-High Hopes," 

In the 'shotgun' seat of her boyfriend's little car, The Little Freshman was belting out the song "High Hopes" by Panic At The Disco. She had some sort of hilarious and cute slur in her voice that filled the car with a happy feeling. 

"Momma said, don't give up, itsalittlecomplicated. All tied up, nomore love, and I'd hate to see you wa'tin'," She sang, her eyes gleaming with love and cheer. The rain outside was becoming a sort of slushy snow, and the sun seemed even farther away. But the little freshman's smile and voice made everyone in the car feel warm inside. In the back,

Gary and Jerry sat next to each other, hands intertwined. The cold had made their noses red and their cheeks had a warm pink glow. Jerry had put on a soft alpaca wool sweater that barely covered his bump. It wasn't as bad as The Little Freshman's boyfriend. His large t-shirt and coat could barely cover his belly, and The Little Freshman had to wrap a scarf around it.

Jerry could swear he saw a foot kick a few times through the scarf.

"Come on now sweetheart, you don't want to have the baby cold, do you?" Gary said as they were at their lockers, getting ready to go on a car ride to a pie shop. He had pulled out a green alpaca wool sweater from his locker, one he put in their 'just in case'. Jerry sighed and put on the sweater and then they started on their merry way.

Soon, the group pulled up to a little corner shop called Pie. The Little Freshman's boyfriend parked the car, and the group got out. 

Gary helped Jerry out fo the car, and they clasped hands. They looked over to The Little Freshman and laughed under their breaths as they watched her help pull her very pregnant boyfriend out of the car. He had a red, very embarrassed face, and was panting a little bit. Her boyfriend finally got out fo the car, and he looked at Jerry and Gary, embarrassed. 

"Hey, it's ok," Jerry said with a laugh, "We all have those days."

The Little Freshman's boyfriend laughed, "What are you, six months? Reach seven months and try driving and carrying triplets." 

Jerry and Gary's mouths dropped in shock.

"No wonder you looked like you where like a-million months or something," Jerry said, looking at The Little Freshman's boyfriend in newfound admiration. 

"Well hey, let's get inside, I'm freezing. When the babies are cold they start kicking up a storm. And that doesn't feel good at all." The Little Freshman's boyfriend laughed, patting his belly. 

Soon, the two couples walked in, smiling and laughing.  

"I'll be ridin' shotgun, undern'th the hot sun, feelin' likea someone," The Little Freshman sang walking in, a smile on her cheery face and her hand intertwined with her boyfriends. Her boyfriend looked down at her with a gentle smile. 

The four sat down at a red little booth. The whole place smelled of sweet pies and coffee. The Little Freshman started to count down from 3.

“What’s she doing?” Gary thought for a second.

Just as she said one, the three boys stomachs rumbled loudly in unison. The Little Freshman started laughing.

Then, a waiter walked up to their table. Gary read her name tag. It said, “Hello, my name is Star”.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to show you guys to your table,” Star stated, red-faced, “Some bitch at table 23 with her friends was like ‘Do they make gluten free, dairy free, soy-free, vegan milkshakes? If they do then ok! I'll take one. It does sound super delicious and yummy and stuff, but is it healthy? It better not have a whole bunch of sugar or anything, I'm on a very strict diet’.” She sighed, “Being a waiter is hard.”

“Oh, it’s ok!” The Little Freshman smiled, “You’re fine. We aren’t mad. We all have those days.” She pushed a ten dollar bill towards Star, saying “Your tip in advance.”

"Oh, really, you shouldn't..." Star stammered, blushing."Oh, ok" She smiled and put the bill in her apron and gasped.

"Awwww my gawd! Babies!" She said, looking at Jerry and The Little Freshman's boyfriend. (BTW, his names Brandon ((writing out THE-LITTLE-FRESHMAN'S-BOYFRIEND is a bit time consuming)))

Jerry and Brandon looked at each other, blushes forming on their faces. 

"I'm sooo sorry, I get really enthusiastic by pregnant guys and babies," Star said with a sheepish smile. 

"Hey, it's ok." The Little Freshman said with a smile, "to be honest, I find it kinda hot." She giggled. Star laughed too.

"May-may I?" She asked Jerry and Gary.

Jerry turned a bright shade of red and nodded his head (fuck that rhymed). Star carefully placed a hand on Jerry's belly and giggled.

"I felt a kick!" She exclaimed happily. Jerry and Gary laughed happily, and so did Star.

"Hey! Can I get some attention over here too?" Brandon said, with a fake frown. Everyone at the table laughed, and Star placed her hand on Brandon's belly. Emedetly, three strong kicks responded. 

"Ow!" Brandon yelped, placing a hand on his belly, "They're strong little ones."

Star laughed.

"So anyway, what do you lovely peoples want today?" Star asked, whipping out a little pink notepad. 

"Well, I'll have a slice of cherry pie." The Little Freshman chirped happily.

"Damn, I'd take a whole pie, but... I'll have a slice of blueberry pie and a slice of that coffeehouse pie" Brandon said, embarrassed blush on his face.

Jerry was next, "I'll have a slice of rhubarb pie." He simply said. There was a pause at the table.

"What? I just like rhubarb."

The little freshman and Brandon smile and roll their eyes while Gary just giggled. Star scribbled the orders on her pad, then looked up. "Okay coming right up!!" She said, walking towards the kitchen.

It was after she disappeared through the double doors did everybody realize that Gary didn't order anything. Jerry nudged his boyfriends who then looked over at him. "Baby, why didn't you order anything?" Gary started panicking. "I just...I just couldn't find something I like...that's all!!" 

 

Jerry cocked his head to the side. He knew how much Gary loved chocolate cream pie, so that was an odd answer from him. "Are you sure? Because they do have your favorite here...." Jerry said, pointing at the menu. Gary nodded. "Positive...." Jerry still was suspicious, Gary wasn't himself lately. Before Jerry could give it any more thought, the plates were we down in front of them. "Enjoy!!" Star said and started to walk away. 

 

"Wait, Star! Can we also get a chocolate cream pie?" Jerry blurted, which made Gary shiver. Star turned around her pink pad in hand. "Just a slice or the whole pie, doll?" Gary started shaking more as Jerry said the whole pie. Star walked away and Gary bolted up and headed towards the bathroom. Jerry was trailing behind him but was somewhat slow due to the pregnancy. By the time he caught up with Gary, he had already locked himself in a stall.

"G-Gary?" Jerry questioned, "What wrong?"

"A whole fucking pie?"

"What? I don't get what you mean." Jerry said, pressing his body against the stall.

"I'm a fatass. I shouldn't be eating pie at all. I shouldn't eat at all." Jerry was horrified to hear the sounds of retching and vomit. 

Jerry tried wrenching the stall open, but couldn't. Just then, Brandon and surprisingly enough, The Little Freshman walked into the bathroom, concerned. Jerry looked at them with pleading eyes, and they knew what was up by the sounds coming out of the stall. The little freshman walked up the stall door and kicked it open with one strong kick.

"damn." Brandon said, looking at the door and his girlfriend, "maybe thats why you guys are so strong." Brandon patted his stomach.

Inside the stall, Gary was lying on the floor, crying. Jerry walked up to him and kneeled.

"Gary, you're not a fatass. I love you so much, and you mean so much to me." Jerry said, eyes glistening, "please don't do this..."

Gary looked up at him, eyes full of tears, "you love me... even if I was fat?"

"Yas!" Jerry exclaimed, "the more of you to love."

Gary paused for a second, and a smile formed on his face. He flushed the toilet and got up. 

"Theres more of you to love..." He mumbled, "Hey Freshie! Order two choco cream pies!"

The little freshman cocked her head, questioning everything. "That was fast," she mumbled as she and Brandon walked out of the bathroom. 

The couple in the bathroom cleaned up and walked out. They sat at the booth, where Freshman and Brandon where eating their pies.

"Theres more of you to love..."


	13. Chocolate Cream Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star(space): ok fine I might not be changing my name anytime soon.....
> 
> Anyways, if you've read this far, THANKS SO MUCH!! <3 
> 
> Please follow @missc3po she is awesome!! Love you all <3
> 
> P.s. If u want more writing , but not of this topic, please consider commissioning me for writing!! Its 60-100 points on my deviantart! @ST4R-QUEEN
> 
> Anything to add miss?
> 
> MissC3PO: MEEEP follow me on Wattpad for new fan fics including:  
> The MP Project  
> Only Time Can Tell  
> And More!

As the two headed back to the table, Gary kept thinking of those words that Jerry had said to him.

"There's more of you to love...."

Those words played and replayed in his head, sounding like music to his ears. His last boyfriend was so abusive to him, but Jerry...Jerry feels like the one...  
He was sweeter than sweet, kinder than kind, and Gary didn't dread the moments when they are together. In fact, he dreads the moments when they apart...As they reached the table, Gary intertwined his fingers with Jerrys, which looked at him and smiled. They sat down and Jerry cut his boyfriend a big slice of chocolate cream pie. He sliced a bit of that piece off with his fork and held the forkful to Gary's mouth, who gladly accepted the sweet treat. Jerry hands Gary the fork, who continues eating, while Jerry snuggled onto Gary's shoulder.

Jerry watched Gary eat at the cake, one bite at a time. Then Jerry realized that a little bit of chocolate cream was on Gary's lower lip, a nice cool glob of creamy goodness. He sat up a bit and looked at Gary. He gave Gary a poker face, which confused him.

"What's wro-" Gary was cut off by Jerry leaning over and kissing him on the lips. That bit of choco cream was now covering the boy's lips, sneaking into their mouths and perking up their tounges. 

 


End file.
